Umbrellas are designed to restrict or block, for example, rain, wind, and/or sunlight. Large umbrellas typically are used on patios and decks, and at yard, courtyard, sidewalk, and beach settings. Often, large umbrellas remain in a fixed location and typically they are constructed with a large center pole. Many tables intended for outdoor use are designed to incorporate a hole in the center of the table top so as to accept and incorporate the center pole of a large umbrella.
While there are many mechanical configurations for large umbrellas, the umbrellas remain difficult to operate. For example, significant force is required to extend and collapse the umbrella canopy using traditional hand-crank/gear designs. Other configurations incorporate one or more pulleys that can be complicated to manufacture, while unsuccessfully achieving ease of installation and/or operation. Yet other designs incorporate weights into the configuration, nevertheless requiring significant exertion of force on the part of the operator.
When not in use, outdoor furniture often is covered as a means of protecting the furniture from the elements, and to keep the furniture free from dust, dirt, and debris. In many cases, the furniture and/or large umbrella incorporated therein must be dissembled in order for the furniture to be fitted with standard outdoor furniture covers.